


The morse code.

by whasting



Category: Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gay, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlockians, Smut, holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whasting/pseuds/whasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by a post on tumblr, unluckily i can't find it anymore.<br/>I hope you like it, i'm gonna end it in the next chapter.<br/>Check my other fanfic out.<br/>Also: i'm not a native speaker, if you find mistakes, i'm sorry. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The morse code.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on tumblr, unluckily i can't find it anymore.  
> I hope you like it, i'm gonna end it in the next chapter.  
> Check my other fanfic out.  
> Also: i'm not a native speaker, if you find mistakes, i'm sorry. :)

*Tap Tap Tap*

*I love you*

Sherlock and John are having dinner and Sherlock starts tapping.

John learnt the morse code ages ago, but he probably misunderstood, right?

So he waits for Sherlock to say something else.

Sherlock looks desperate. His curly hair all over his left shoulder and bags under his stunning eyes.

He probably didn't have a shower this morning, John thinks.

Sherlock starts tapping again.

*Tap Tap Tap*

*I wish you knew*

The waiter arrives.

A really nice guy asks them what they want to order, but still, John waits for Sherlock.

_He wonders how much he will have to wait until- nope, stop John, just stop it._

"John, he's talking to you."

Sherlock stares at John.

"I know that Sherlock."

John pretends to reply to the waiter, instead he's replying to the tapping thing.

"Oh."

Sherlock sighs.

_Does he know the code? What if he actually knows it? What if he loves him back?_

"Why aren't you eating darlin- Sherly?"

John asks worried.

"I'm not that hungry, you eat, I think.

_" Sherly? Did John call him Sherly? Did i just call him Sherly? Oh God._

"I can accept the fact that you consider yourself married to your work, but you cannot eat your work and you cannot eat your thoughts. You're going to get sick. Eat Sherlock, please."

"But-"

"Please Sherlock, for me."

Sherlock starts eating his portion of food and without even realising he taps:

*just because you asked* and says out loud "It's always you, you keep me right."

John stops breathing, almost.

 

"So, if you could choose anyone in the world, who would you choose?"

John asked Sherlock while eating.

Sherlock looks surprised, but happy and it makes John smile.

That's a tricky question, Sherlock thinks.

He takes his time to think and before John starts asking Sherlock to reply, he says: "I like doctors, you know. I want someone who can cure my sickness and my poor cold heart. I need someone who would accept me, no matter what. And of course, he has to know how to cook."

"He?" John asks.

"You idiot."

Sherlock leans toward John and kisses him on his left cheek.

John licks his lips unconsciously, Sherlock looks at the window and he sees two lovers.

*tap tap tap*

*You taste good*

This time John replies, but he can't stop blushing.

*tap tap tap*

*Thank you*

Sherlock smiles and lets John finish his meal.

 

When they get home John makes tea and sits next to Sherlock on the couch.

"What are you reading?"

John asks.

"Irene gave me this book, it's about seducti-"

"Fine, I'm going to sleep."

John doesn't want to know.

"What, why?"

Sherlock asks surprised.

"I'm tired and also tomorrow I'm going to ask Mary to go out for a date, I have to look good."

John doesn't have other choice, Sherlock likes teasing him and he's tired of it.

"You want to ask a girl out."

Sherlock starts staring at him.

"Oh shit, Sherlock."

John makes fun of him.

"You want to ask a girl o-"

"It's what I just said and you keep repeating it, why?"

No reply.

But before going to sleep, John taps on the door *you asshole*.

 

It's 3 am and John can't sleep.

He needs a tea and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

But when he turns the lights on, Sherlock is on the couch, sleeping.

John can't help, but stares at him.

His perfect body, the way he breathes in and out, so peacefully.

"I'm not gay, but Sherlock..."

he keeps telling to himself. He moves towards Sherlock and caresses his magnificent hair.

There's something inside John right now.

What is this feeling?

Sherlock loves him and he told him all that bullshit about dating a girl.

His heart is Sherlock's.

"I'm sorry, love."

he whispers against Sherlock's cheek.

Then he turns the lights off and lays next to Sherlock on the couch.

But before falling asleep, he kisses him on the cheek.

"You taste good too."

And falls asleep.

He doesn't think about the consequences.

The next morning he won't explain anything. He fell asleep on the couch and it happened to be Sherlock on the couch too, so what?

 

At about 5 am Sherlock wakes up and surprisingly sees John cuddling against him.

That's why he was so hard.

John's butt is against his penis and unconsciously John keeps pushing it against it.

First of all, why is John on the couch?

Second of all, isn't John straight?

Third of all, why is he so hard?

It's Sunday, so Sherlock keeps sleeping and hugs John tight.

 

It's 9 am.

Sherlock wakes up and John is staring at him.

"Morning love, I wasn't expecting you here when I woke up four hours ago, but it was nice to have you this night. We should do this more."

John keeps staring at him, no words.

"Have you lost your tongue love?"

John still stares.

"Okay them, I'm going to make some tea th-"

John kisses him passionately and Sherlock kisses him back.

He feels John hard against his own erection and pushes his hips to feel more.

John groans inside Sherlock's mouth.

"Don't you have a date today, you better hurry up!"

Sherlock says breathless.

"You're an idiot."

John says pushing his hips against Sherlock's, harder.

"And?"

Sherlock's mind shuts every time he feels John.

"And I love you."

John doesn't push any more, he just looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock looks at him back.

"Yeah, I think Sherlock's a girl's name too."

Sherlock smiles.

"Utter."

Sherlock keeps smiling.

"Tell me you love me."

John's desperate, almost in pain.

"Again? I did last night."

"Say that again, please."

"I do John, I love you. With all my heart and body."

John pushes his hips against Sherlock's.

"Show me your love then."

John says winking.

"Oh, sure."

Sherlock winks back.

They both laugh.

 

Sherlock grabs John's penis and strokes it.

"More."

John says breathless.

Sherlock strokes it faster.

John's eyes shut. Sherlock puts the head of it inside his mouth and licks the pre-cum liquid.

"As I said, you taste good."

John puts his hand inside Sherlock's hair and pushes his hips against Sherlock's face.

He needs more.

Sherlock puts the entire thing inside his mouth and starts using is tongue.

John groans and Sherlock can't help.

He grabs his own penis and strokes it. John sees it and says:

"Don't worry love, when you finish it I'm going to make you one hundred times better that you're making me."

Sherlock does a weird thing with his tongue and John groans.

 

 


End file.
